PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The implementation of advanced tools to collect and measure genetic content and gene dynamics is vital to the study of eukaryotic pathogens for development new strategies of therapeutic intervention, new uses for existing treatment, and new acumen for prevention. Translational genomics and bioinformatics is a developing field, with new standards and technologies emerging rapidly that provide insight into the fundamentals of eukaryotic biology. A considerable constraint in the uptake of integrative genomics is the ability to effectively collect, manage, store, and interpret the vast amounts of genomic data. The intensive computational resources needed to clean, process, and interpret the data are neither trivial nor standardized across different data and projects types. The primary goal of this COBRE core enhancement proposal is to enhance the current physical computational infrastructure of the Clemson University Genomics Institute (CUGI), and establish dedicated computational scientists to meet the needs of the TI's. These resources will create a supportive environment that will significantly accelerate the uptake of integrative genomics, enrich the educational and training opportunities for students and post-docs, and increase the value of CUGI to other Clemson faculty investigators and other NIH-COBRE Centers in South Carolina.